My Tears are For You
by Sakurachild
Summary: Um...i don't have one really. Its a sorta angsty SasuSaku. If you're a fan of the couple i think you will like this.


A/N: I took a small break from my other story to write this so it would stop bugging me. It was effecting my chapter writing so I had to get it out of my head. Hope people like it.

Disclaimer: Come on now people, is this really necessary at this point? Don't you trust me by now!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura sat against the wall that lined one of the many streets of Konoha. Her pink locks danced around her face with the violent wind as she contemplated her next move. Her feet dug into the ground unconsciously, making divots with her toe. Her heart beat loudly in her chest.

She didn't know why she was so anxious now. It wasn't like he'd think anything of it. That speech of hers didn't mean anything but a waste of his time, just like everything else she said to him. Why would this be any different?

'It isn't,' her inner self reasoned. A glum look appeared on her soft features. Sakura buried her face into her hands. No tears fell though. She already told him they wouldn't come.

ooooooo

_Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye, deeply, intently. It didn't phase him in the least. The rain had been falling for hours now and the team was disbursing after their mission. Naruto was heading home for a cup of ramen to fight the cold weather, and Kakashi was off to where ever he goes. Sakura and Sasuke were all alone._

"_Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura started. The Uchiha could hear it now. She would ask him out again and he would refuse her like always. This game was sick, but also never ending. Why couldn't he just shove her away completely? He Didn't want her falsified love for him to get in his way. A girl who didn't understand the meaning of love yet constantly gave it away would only hinder him in the long run. _

_Sasuke was sure of her next words. So sure in fact that he almost didn't believe what she had actually said. "I'm done now," Sakura said. Her eyes looked to the dirt. It was moist with rain now. She watched the little drops of water splash against the road around her feet, examining it, remembering it, locking it in her memory. Anything to avoid looking at the boy's face. _

_Eventually Sakura looked up. Sasuke's lack of response lead her to believe he had walked away, not acknowledging her in the slightest. She was shocked when his dark eyes were still there staring at her. She felt compelled to explain, as though he had asked her, though no words were exchanged. _

"_I wont cry for you," she said. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. It had taken her so long to get to this point, she couldn't loose her nerve now. "All my tears have been for you, I've given them all to you. But you never gave one back. So I'm done," her voice was final and full of hurt. Sasuke watched her face for a moment, half expecting her to cry, half hoping she would. _

_The staring contest went on for an eternity. Without warning, Sakura turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke to gaze after her._

_oooooooo_

Sakura wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Why was this so hard? She was nothing to him no matter how hard she tried, yet she still felt like she lost a chunk of herself. 'You can't loose what you never had' the sharp voice in her mind told her. Sakura slipped down against the wall and sat in the wet dirt. She really didn't care if her clothes would get messy, they already were anyways.

After so many years of pining after the last surviving Uchiha, Sakura found herself at a lose. She had no idea what to do now. Sakura had wanted to be a ninja to be close with Sasuke, but since that was over, Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to continue on that path. She didn't think she could handle watching Sasuke anymore.

He was always so reckless really despite he abilities. He wound up in the hospital every other week from either not planning his attacks thoroughly or from pushing himself to hard. Sakura had realized her love was a masochist.

"**_who cares if he's a masochist? He deserves his self inflicted pain_**" Inner Sakura said.

"That's not true. Sasuke-kun…Sasuke has had a rough life. He is troubled," Sakura mentally argued back.

"**_Why are you still making excuses for him?"_**

Sakura didn't answer herself hat time. She didn't want to. Saying she would not cry for Sasuke was one thing, but not loving him was another. She couldn't do that, even if her feelings were unrequited. She knew Sasuke thought her feelings were a mere childish crush, that's probably why he would never pay much attention to them. The truth was, however, Sakura's feelings were genuine.

Sakura decided she liked the rain. She watched the cloud's tears fall onto the world below and smiled. Even though she couldn't cry for her love anymore, it was nice to know something else would. The natural occurrence could show her pain, and for that she was grateful.

Sakura smiled at the sky. She was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly felt eyes on her. Sakura looked to her left and saw Sasuke sitting beside her, watching her casually. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura inquired. Sasuke took a moment to stare at her before answering.

"I can't give you tears," he said simply. Sakura looked at him in a sort of shocked way. She never really expected him to confront her on this matter. "I can't give you anything," he continued. His pink haired companion blinked then chuckled.

"I don't want you to give me anything Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke didn't reply. He just kept looking at her as though she said nothing. He then face the sky.

"I want to," He finally said. Sakura choked slightly at that. She thought she might have been going a little crazy. Uchiha Sasuke didn't want to give anyone anything. '_Maybe I have a fever from sitting out in the rain to long. This has to be an illusion,'_ Sakura thought logically.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you saying?" she asked. Unknown to her, he had mentally noted the Kun was back in his name.

"I want to give you something, but I can't. Not yet," He told her. Sasuke looked at Sakura's confused face. Her pink hair was plastered in individual locks against her pale face. Sasuke stood up, his clothes were dirty now but he didn't seem to care. Neither did Sakura.

"What do you want to give me?" Sakura asked. She was confused by his words, not sure what he was talking about. This whole conversation seemed so out of character for her normally brooding friend.

"I just need you to cry for me, to let me know I have a reason to come back after every mission," Sasuke said solemnly. Sakura felt her heart rate speed up. Her head began to feel light. Never n a million years did she think Sasuke's reaction would belike this. She meant something to him, she really did. Sakura couldn't believe it. "I need to know your tears are for me."

"My tears are for you, but like I said. I'm done crying," Sakura told him. Sasuke looked at her with hurt. He wasn't expecting that. Sakura had always been there for him even when he didn't know how to appreciate it, and now that he knew what he wanted, she had changed her mind.

"I understand," Sasuke said. His mask was back in place and the cold demeanor was restored. He made a mistake opening up to her and now he would pay. Sasuke turned to walk away but stopped when the lightest touch grazed his fingers. Sakura had gently laced her fingers through his to keep him there.

"No you don't." Sasuke looked at Sakura not allowing her to see the confustion he felt. She explained anyways. "I don't want my tears to be what keep you in Konoha, in your home. I will be your reason. If tears are what bring you back, guilt s your motivation. Please let me be what brings you back, and let your motivation be your…"she gulped, "your feelings for me." she finished with uncertainty. She thought momentarily that her assumptions were out of line when Sasuke removed his hand from hers.

"Like I said, I can't give you anything," Sasuke told her.

"You also said "yet"" She reminded him.

"Can you wait that long?" He asked.

"Longer," she assured him.

Sasuke still had no emotions on his face, but he was content in that moment, and Sakura knew. "Until the day you can return my tears, I will wait for you," Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you."

Sakura smiled brightly at the dark boy. Their personalities clashed, and love would have to wait, but at that moment, with her arm looped around his and the rain trickling down, neither of them cared.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I'm not sure were the hell this came from but I like it so whatever. I had to add the "Thank you" part just cause…well I have no reason. I don't know where this is in the story honestly. I guess its either before Sasuke leaves or after he comes back (if he does). I hope people enjoyed it. Please leave some feedback. Thanks.

Also, for anyone who hasn't read my other story, "Of Those With Wings" please check it out! (I'm a shameless self promoter -)


End file.
